The present invention relates to the field of fiber treatment and carpet manufacture, and more particularly relates to methods of treating fibers, carpet and carpet yarn to enhance the repellency and, desirably, the stain-resistance of the fiber, carpet and carpet yarn.
In the last two decades, there has been considerable interest in developing treatments for carpet fibers, particularly nylon carpet fibers, to enhance repellency and stain-resistance. There is a continued need in the art to further develop methods of providing soil and/or stain-resistance to fibers, carpet yarns and carpets.